A denture is defined herein as a prosthetic device that us constructed to replace missing teeth. The denture is supported by the surrounding tissues of the oral cavity and can be removable or rely on bonding or clasping onto teeth or dental implants.
Restorative dentistry is a blend of science and art. The success of restorative dentistry work is determined on the basis of functional and esthetic results. To achieve this, four the basic determinants are required, viz., structural strength, longevity, position, contour, texture, color and efficient design/manufacturing.
A dental bridge armature has been previously reported, for example in US20130252203, see FIG. 1, where the reinforcing fibrous elements are designed to be screw-fastened on the dental implants with reinforcing element. The method discloses the installation of bridge armature directly on implants for a temporary reinforcement and stabilizing the group of implants, which, apparently, reduces the risk of complications and implant's rejection. This method is not applicable for a long-term (permanent) dental prosthetics.
The use of ceramic fiber as an reinforcing element in dental restoration is suggested by in WO94/08783. Such method is only effective where a single tooth is missing, namely for micro-prosthetics (inlay, onlay, semi-crown).
The method disclosed in WO2088986 suggests application of textured (grid-based) cap without having supporting elements of the dental prosthetic construction. The method is also applicable for a single tooth restoration only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,136 suggests using a fiber-reinforced polymer composition for a missing tooth restoration. The method is not efficient for a bridge-type denture with multiple (5-8) teeth missing.
Alternatively, the use of the soft composite veneer is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,250. Using of soft fiber veneer, however, is not preferable for reinforced prosthetic frame.
The method disclosed in WO 2004/100816 suggests the use of intermediate flexible fiber (T-shaped, etc.) structures to reinforce the composite material or plastics. Such T-, O-, and I-shaped beam structures are convenient for replacing of 2-3 teeth only and not efficient for 5-8 teeth denture structures.
There is a known method of dental ceramic coating using an ‘Ivoclar’ composition. Ivoclar Vivadent is a leader in innovative materials and processes for quality, esthetic dentistry. The method is based on a single coating by the prime (opaque) composition and by a single coating dentine composition alone with an intensive coloring of the dentine. The disadvantage of this method is the reduced aesthetic effect of the denture.
Another well-known ceramic coating method uses a similar standard technology of partial coverage by ceramics layers, typically at the tooth neck area and in the chewing surfaces of molars and incisors. A disadvantage of such cap-sintering (multiple kiln firing) is in developing chips within the ceramic material in 10-15% of cases, which often doesn't meet standards of a modern cosmetic dentistry.
The method of plastic reproductions retaining crowns applied to the metalloceramic frame has been previously reported. Such method is based on the plastic reproductions of retaining crowns that are set on a model, where the intermediate part of the prosthetic bridge is wax-modeled. Then, this part is glued together with a supporting cup (dome) element. Such pre-made plastic-wax structure is removed from the model and replaced by a metal. The disadvantages of this method are the following: i) is not considering a natural volumetric shrinkage of the metal, and ii) as well as lack of a proper alignment of the structure on the natural teeth and also, indirectly, on the model.
There is still an unmet need for new, improved dental prosthetics methods which would benefit from the improved mechanical and cosmetic characteristics, smaller weight, better static and dynamic strength, minimal shrinkage and post-correction and can be used either for a single tooth restoration or multiple teeth permanent bridge dentures work.